


Drink Up Your Movements, Still I Can't Get Enough

by OctopusQueen



Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Kink Negotiation, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Married Life, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusQueen/pseuds/OctopusQueen
Summary: “Mmmm… someone’s feeling a bit frisky,” Richie tightened his arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him flush up against his body. “Should we take this upstairs?”To his surprise, Eddie pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes cloudy with lust but his face serious.“I was thinking we could… uh, can we try something new tonight? If you don’t like it, just say something, and we can stop.”Richie raised his eyebrows in surprise, suddenly feeling much more drunk than he was.Another little fic set in the universe of But We're the Greatest, They'll Hang Us in the Louvre. This one is pretty much just porn, but with some domestic fluff in there too.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654378
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Drink Up Your Movements, Still I Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title is once again from the Lorde song The Louvre.
> 
> Thank you again to bebe8s for proofreading for me. You should check out her tumblr: birightsrichie  
> You can also check out my tumblr, thatsdoctorlindsaytoyou. Come talk to me, I'm in complete self-isolation and my only friends are my fan fics now.

“Well, that’s one more place we can’t set foot again,” Richie lamented as he pulled out of the restaurant’s parking lot, a drunk and giggling Eddie in the passenger seat next to him.

“Oh come on, we weren’t that bad,” Eddie responded through his snickers. “Although the wine stain is probably never going to come out of that tablecloth.”

“And I don’t think the waiter appreciated being asked to pick a side in our argument over carpeting.”

“Well he definitely agreed with me. Shag belongs firmly in the 70’s, asshole.”

“Uh, no, he agreed with me. Retro is rad,” Richie punctuated the comeback with a pinch to Eddie’s shoulder.

“Don’t say ‘rad’, nobody says that anymore,” Eddie reached up to pinch Richie’s neck in response, making him flail slightly in his seat.

“Hey, hey! I’m driving!”

“Oh that’s not fair, you can torment me but I can’t torment you or we’ll both die.”

He settled against the window though, leaving Richie in peace as he continued to drive them home. Richie chanced a glance over at him to see that Eddie’s face was a bit flushed from the alcohol. 

They would often split a bottle of wine when they went out to dinner, but this time they’d barely finished the last glass when Eddie was flagging down the waiter to order another one. Richie had briefly questioned if that was a good idea, but Eddie had quickly insisted that they had a lot of drinking to compensate for because they never went out to dinner anymore.

Eddie wasn’t wrong about that, and Richie felt more than a little guilty that he didn’t have the time to take his husband out for nearly as many date nights as he used to, so he let the matter rest and helped Eddie drink the wine.

Richie reached over and placed a hand on Eddie’s leg, splaying his hand out over his knee. Eddie made a noise of contentment in response and placed his hand on top of Richie’s.

Richie was still relatively sober since he could hold his liquor very well, which was why he was driving. Eddie, however, was a lightweight and was currently quite tipsy.

He took the long way home, avoiding the freeway and driving through the dark streets of suburban Chicago. It was partially to give Eddie the chance to sober up a bit before they got home, but mostly because he was just genuinely enjoying the moment. With the direction his career was taking, and with Eddie’s continued success at his own job, they really had to make the most of every minute they had together, even if it was just driving his drunk husband home from their dinner date.

As much as he was trying to prolong the journey, they soon reached their home and Richie was pulling into the driveway and shutting off the engine. 

Richie quickly hopped out of the car and ran around to Eddie’s side to help him out, but Eddie just waved him away as he climbed out of the car.

“I’m fine, jackass,” Eddie brushed past Richie and went to skip up the front steps, but his stride was broken when he tripped on the last step and he was barely able to stop himself from falling flat on their front porch. 

Richie snickered uncontrollably, and Eddie shot him a death glare over his shoulder.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it.”

“Oh, so thinking isn’t allowed anymore? What is this, a keynote seminar by Dan Quayle?”

Eddie had been fumbling with the front door, trying to get the key into the lock, and Richie finally reached around his body to unlock and open the door for him, ushering his stumbling husband inside their home. 

He helped Eddie get out of his jacket and shoes and put them both in the closet in their hallway. 

“Do you want to watch an episode of Stranger Things before bed?” Richie asked as he hung up his own jacket and shut the closet. When he didn’t receive an answer, he turned to find the hallway empty.

“Babe?” 

He walked down the dark hallway, following the light on in the kitchen and the sounds of Eddie puttering around in there.

“Eddie, baby, what are you doing?” Richie asked as he entered the kitchen, finding Eddie whistling to himself as he dropped ice cubes into two rocks glasses.

“Baby, you’re not…” Richie trailed off with a laugh, but Eddie just smiled at him coyly as he sauntered over to their liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. “Come on babe, don’t you think we’ve both had enough?”

“Oh come on, we’re both off tomorrow and it’s our first date night in, like, a hundred years,” Eddie retorted with a smile and an eyeroll.

He poured a couple fingers of scotch into each of the glasses, then grabbed them off the counter and made his way over to Richie, doing a little twirl and giggling a little when he briefly lost his balance.

Richie accepted the glass that Eddie was pushing into his chest, unable to control his beaming smile as he gazed down at his husband, who was currently sipping his own whiskey. His face was still flushed pink from the alcohol, and his pretty lips were beautifully wrapped around the rim of the glass. Richie couldn’t resist winding an arm around Eddie’s lower back and pulling him against him.

Eddie hummed in contentment and wrapped his hand around the back of Richie’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Eddie’s lips were cold and held the rich and smokey flavor of the scotch, and Richie smiled against them as he kissed his husband happily. 

“Come on, let’s live a little,” Eddie mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

“Well... far be it from me to say no to a good scotch… or to you.”

Eddie laughed softly between kisses. They both knew it was true; Richie couldn’t say no to Eddie, and he never could. He was as whipped as a man could be.

They pulled away to sip their drinks, and Richie couldn’t help but close his eyes and hum low in his throat at the taste. One of Eddie’s recent clients was Scottish and had sent him the bottle of liquor as a token of appreciation, and when it arrived Richie had joked that he was only allowed to work for Highlanders 

“Damn, that’s smooth,” Richie raised the glass up to gaze appreciatively at the amber liquid.

Eddie made a small noise of agreement and nuzzled into Richie’s neck, pressing kisses there that started out sweet and chaste but gradually became more sensual until eventually he was full-on sucking on Richie’s neck. 

“Mmmm… someone’s feeling a bit frisky,” Richie tightened his arm around Eddie’s waist, pulling him flush up against his body. “Should we take this upstairs?”

To his surprise, Eddie pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes cloudy with lust but his face serious.

“I was thinking we could… uh, can we try something new tonight? If you don’t like it, just say something, and we can stop.”

Richie raised his eyebrows in surprise, suddenly feeling much more drunk than he was. 

It had been several months since Eddie had first revealed to Richie that he was interested in BDSM, and the time they’d spent in the bedroom since then had been eye-opening to say the least. They’d been taking it relatively slow, easing into it as they were both figuring out their boundaries and discovering their kinks, but it was still more sexually adventurous than Richie had ever imagined his marriage would be.

“Okay…” Richie breathed out.

He must have looked unsure, because Eddie bit his lip and gazed up at him searchingly. Richie smiled down at him and gave a reassuring nod. He was still a little wary about a lot of the kinky stuff, but he trusted Eddie and he was always willing to try something new.

And like he said, he couldn’t say no to Eddie.

Eddie gave him a brilliant smile and pulled away to grab Richie’s hand, taking him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Richie trailed behind him, allowing his husband to lead him to their bedroom. He felt a little nervous going in completely blind like this, having no idea what Eddie had in mind, but he could also feel Eddie brimming with excited energy, and that excited Richie as well.

Once they got into the bedroom, Richie stood awkwardly off to the side for a moment and watched as Eddie went over to the armchair and small table in the corner. He dragged both into the center of the room, took another long drink of his Scotch, and set the glass down on the table. He then turned to Richie, smiling in a way that was halfway between nervous and coy, and approached him where he was still hovering near the door.

Eddie once again took Richie’s hand and led him across the room, over to the chair. He placed his hands up on Richie’s shoulders and pushed, and Richie allowed himself to be sat down in the chair, still watching Eddie with anxious curiosity. He took another sip of his drink, hoping the alcohol would calm his nerves and prevent his heart from pounding its way out of his chest. He had no such luck, because the moment he pulled the glass away from his lips, Eddie pressed in for a deep and passionate kiss that sent his heart into a flurry all over again.

Eddie had his phone in his hand when he pulled away from the kiss, and Richie watched him inquisitively as he clicked around on it. The moment seemed to drag on for hours, and Richie shifted the drink in his hand as he watched Eddie look through his phone, brow furrowed and biting his lower lip.

“There we go,” Eddie finally mumbled, apparently having found what he was looking for. He set the phone down on the table as music started to come out of it. 

It was a slow, sensual song, and Richie stared at the phone on the table for a moment before turning back to Eddie, finding he had moved into Richie’s space. Eddie was currently standing between his legs and leaning over him, bracing himself with his hands planted on the armrests on either side of Richie. Richie gazed up at him, mouth slightly agape. He zeroed in on Eddie’s pink, slightly parted lips.

Eddie closed the gap between them, but only enough to ghost his lips over Richie’s in a teasing, barely-there kiss.

“You just sit tight, okay?” he whispered against Richie’s lips.

Richie swallowed hard and nodded as Eddie pulled away and straightened up, still standing right between Richie’s legs. Richie noticed he was swaying slightly to the slow beat of the music, but it was a small enough movement to potentially be subconscious.

Then, without missing a beat, still gazing down at Richie with his deep, soulful brown eyes, he slowly raised his hands up to his collar and began to carefully unbutton his dress shirt, now moving his hips distinctly to the music.

Richie’s mouth fell open involuntarily, and he could feel his eyes bulge as he struggled between focusing on Eddie’s beautiful eyes, watching those nimble fingers unbutton their way down his chest, and seeing the way those gorgeous, slender hips swayed sensually back and forth. It almost felt like a sensory overload. Eventually he settled on watching him undo the last few buttons of his shirt, letting it fall open and exposing the tight undershirt he had on underneath.

Eddie closed his eyes and threw his head back slightly as he pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His fingers curled around the hem of his undershirt, slowly lifting it up, exposing the firm, tanned skin of his stomach, still dancing, while Richie watched, absolutely transfixed.

How many times had he fantasized about this, back when he and Eddie were just friends? How many wet dreams had he had that featured this exact scene?

Even after more than ten years of a relationship with Eddie, moments like these still blew Richie’s mind. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this gorgeous, incredible man all to himself.

Richie was still feeling like he’d died and gone to heaven as Eddie completely removed his undershirt before placing his hands back on the armrests and leaning back in towards Richie. He gave him another kiss, this one a bit sloppy, leaving both of their lips glistening when he pulled away. 

Eddie maintained eye contact as he straightened back up, grabbing his glass off the table and taking another sip. Richie had almost forgotten about the drink that was still clutched in his own hand in a deathgrip, and he shakily took a drink as well before setting his glass down on the table.

Eddie took a couple steps back, still swaying his hips to the music, and threw his drink back, downing the rest of it. He set down the empty glass and licked his lips in a way that went straight to Richie’s groin, his hands now moving slowly towards his belt.

Richie could feel himself starting to get hard in his own slacks as he watched Eddie’s delicate fingers expertly unbuckle his belt and remove it, taking a moment to sway and dance before returning his hands to the front of his pants.

He trailed his eyes up and down the length of Eddie’s body, taking in the beauty of his exposed skin, from his firm chest to his defined abs, all the way down to where his hands were currently unbuttoning his dress slacks.

They’d both dressed up a bit for their date night, and Richie had been purposefully walking behind Eddie all night just to take advantage of every opportunity to catch a glimpse of Eddie’s ass in those tight pants.

If he’d thought the pants looked sexy on Eddie, they only looked better as Eddie was taking them off. Eddie undid the button and slowly dragged down the zipper, tooth by tooth. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the slacks, then looked up, gazing directly into Richie’s eyes. Richie only had a moment to posit that Eddie looked slightly uneasy before Eddie dropped the pants and stepped out of them and Richie’s mind went completely blank.

“Holy shit.”

It was a completely involuntary reaction out of Richie, almost like a vocal spasm. His voice cracked on the last word, his mouth having gone dry.

For a moment, all he could think was just  _ red _ , there was  _ red  _ absolutely fucking everywhere. As he gradually regained his visual processing abilities, he started taking in the sight in earnest, going bit by bit to avoid getting overwhelmed and blowing a fuse in his brain.

He started at the bottom, looking at Eddie’s feet, which were covered in the red material, slowly moving up to his ankles, and then to his muscular calves. The thin red covering continued up to his knees and past them, and only stopped at his mid-thigh, where the material was topped with lacey elastic, holding the stockings in place. Above the edge of the lace was a small expanse of the beautiful, soft-looking skin of Eddie’s thighs, and then above that… above that…

“Holy shit,” Richie repeated, practically weezing it out, almost feeling like he’d been punched right in the chest and he couldn’t take in a breath, because Eddie was wearing… he was fucking wearing…

He was wearing panties. He was absolutely, definitely wearing a pair of red, lacey panties that matched the stockings.

Eddie would often wear sexy underwear, but that had always been limited to tight, skimpy briefs that showed off his toned ass and legs. Never anything like this. Never anything so delicate, made out of lace and satin (or was that silk?) and… was that a fucking  _ bow  _ on the front?

Richie’s eyes snapped up to Eddie’s face, where he was currently chewing his lower lip.

“Have you…” Richie swallowed again. His voice sounded raw, almost like he’d been chain smoking his whole life. “Have you been wearing that all night?” 

Eddie flushed and nodded in response.

Richie couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he thought about Eddie sitting at dinner, at that fancy restaurant, with all this sexy lingerie on under his clothes the whole time.

“Do you…” Eddie shifted nervously from foot to foot, but smiled tentatively, blinking at Richie. “Do you like it?”

Richie reached for Eddie, taking Eddie’s small hand in one of his and wrapping his other hand around Eddie’s hip, running a thumb along the lacey material of the panties.

“I love it.”

Eddie broke into a brilliant smile that Richie couldn’t help but return. Richie’s heart was still pounding furiously, but now only with excitement and pure sexual arousal.

And if the bulge in the front of Eddie’s panties was any indication, he was feeling a similar way.

“Can you turn around?”

The corner of Eddie’s mouth turned up in something that was not quite a smirk, but almost one. He turned slowly around to show Richie the back.

“Holy shit, baby.”

The back of the panties was completely sheer lace, the material thin and see-through, allowing Richie to see his husband’s tight, perky ass through the red lingerie.

Richie could feel his erection straining where it was still trapped in the confines of his pants, and he needed some sort of friction there immediately.

He placed his hands on Eddie’s hips, turning him back around and then pulling him forward onto his lap. Eddie straddled Richie’s lap, a lace-clad thigh on either side of him, and settled his ass down against the bulge in Richie’s pants, making him growl low in his throat. He cupped Richie’s face and leaned down to kiss him, and Richie’s hands settled on Eddie’s ass. The material of his panties was so soft to the touch, and so delicate, he couldn’t help but moan into Eddie’s mouth.

“I can’t believe you’ve been wearing this all night,” Richie moved down to kiss and nip at Eddie’s throat, and Eddie threw his head back to give him better access. “If I’d known you had this on under your clothes… well let’s just say we definitely would not have been allowed to set foot in there again.”

Eddie giggled, Richie could feel it as he continued to kiss and suck at Eddie’s neck. He slid one of his hands down Eddie’s thigh, then all the way down his leg and to his foot before trailing it slowly back up, feeling the soft, sexy material under his fingertips. He’d never even imagined Eddie in stockings like this, he couldn’t have anticipated just how amazing those beautiful, toned legs would look covered in delicate lace.

“You’re fucking incredible, you know that?” he murmured against Eddie’s hot skin.

Eddie bent his head down to kiss a trail along Richie’s jaw, ending up at his ear, where the feather-light touch of his lips sent shivers down Richie’s spine.

“I just wanna look good for you…” Eddie whispered in his ear. “... Daddy.”

Richie froze in place with one hand still gripping Eddie’s ass and the other hand wrapped around his thigh. Eddie pulled away slightly, and they looked into each other’s eyes, the only sounds in the room were the music that was still coming from Eddie’s phone, and the heaving breaths that were coming from their chests.

Eddie had never called him that in a sexual situation before, and it had caught him a little off-guard, but it wasn’t coming completely out of nowhere. They had discussed it, just as they discussed all of their kinks before trying them. Eddie had revealed that he thought he might have a Daddy kink, and at first Richie wasn’t so sure about the idea, but he said he’d be willing to try it. Sometimes Richie didn’t think certain suggestions sounded very appealing on paper, but then he would end up enjoying them just as much as Eddie did.

The song ended, and the room was silent for a moment. Eddie was still looking down at him, now biting his lip. He was starting to look regretful, probably wondering if he’d killed the mood.

Another song started playing.

“I like this song,” Richie blurted out.

Eddie blinked down at him a couple times in confusion, trying to read the vibe from Richie. He looked about to speak, but finally Richie pulled himself together. He tilted his head up to meet Eddie’s lips in a chaste kiss, then turned his head to deepen it before pulling away to look at him again.

“Aren’t you gonna dance for your Daddy?”

Eddie’s already enormous brown eyes somehow went even wider. An excited flush overtook his cheeks and spread all the way down to his chest. Richie could feel him trembling underneath his hands, and Richie found his own chest fluttering. There was an electricity hanging in the air between them as Eddie climbed back off of his lap and stood on shaky legs.

Richie leaned back in the chair and picked up his drink from the table, trying his best to appear aloof. It was difficult, especially when Eddie started dancing again, and he got to see that perfect body swaying and moving to the slow, sensual beat of the song. But he was really starting to come around to the persona of being a Dom for Eddie, and to be perfectly honest, while it had caught him off guard when Eddie had called him Daddy, it had shot straight to his groin as well.

He finished the last few sips of his Scotch just as Eddie was starting to slowly turn around again, still swaying his hips to the music.

“That’s it, baby boy. Show Daddy that ass.”

Richie set his empty glass back on the table with Eddie’s, and Eddie placed his hands back on the arms of the chair, bracing himself as he pushed his ass backwards to grind into Richie’s lap.

Richie moaned involuntarily. He couldn’t help himself; between the sensation of feeling Eddie’s firm ass grinding against his painfully hard cock, the visual of that red lace rubbing against the front of his pants, and the sight of Eddie’s muscular back and arms right in front of him… it was a wonder he didn’t blow his load in his pants like a teenager.

He reached around Eddie, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down to grind even more forcefully against Richie’s erection. His hands roamed up and down Eddie’s front, feeling up his chest and abs. Eddie moaned in response and threw his head back, and Richie surged forward to bite at the beautiful skin of his neck and shoulder.

He’d pretty much given up the dancing at this point; he was just allowing Richie to manhandle him, forcing a rhythm of grinding Eddie’s ass down onto his own aching cock. He was so turned on, his own dick was practically poking through the delicate material of the panties he was wearing, and it was so distracting, but he was determined to finish what he’d started.

Eddie pulled out of Richie’s arms and stood back up on trembling legs, turning slowly around to face Richie and gaze down at him with a lustful expression that mirrored Richie’s. His hands went to one of his thighs, where he hooked his thumbs into the top of the stocking and slowly started to roll it down.

To his surprise, Richie’s hand shot out and covered his, stopping him abruptly.

“Can you…” Richie started to ask, then stopped himself, cleared his throat.

“Leave them on,” he ordered in a slightly gruffer voice.

Eddie’s heart fluttered in his chest at the commanding tone. He felt like his knees were growing weak.

“Yes Daddy,” he whispered in response, pulling the stocking back up and into place.

“Okay,” Richie continued, leaning into the dominant tone now that he saw the effect it had on Eddie. “That’s enough teasing. Take care of this.”

Richie gestured lazily to his erection, and Eddie’s eyes went wide before he nodded rapidly and dropped obediently down to his knees, reaching for the front of Richie’s pants.

Eddie swiftly undid Richie’s belt and went for the button of his pants. As much as he felt like his entire body was vibrating, his hands could work wonders when he had a clear goal that he wanted, and boy did he want Richie’s cock. He was so aroused, even the brush of the silky material of his panties against his throbbing erection almost felt like sandpaper.

Once he had Richie’s pants and underwear down enough that his cock was free, he immediately dove in and took him into his mouth, relaxing his throat and sinking down as far as he could go.

“Ohhh…  _ yes _ ,” Richie groaned low in his throat at the feeling of the warm, wet heat of Eddie’s mouth encompassing him.

Eddie started bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to provide suction, and Richie ran his hands gently through Eddie’s soft hair. He’d left it ungelled for their date night at Richie’s request; he’d always preferred the look of Eddie’s natural hair, but he especially liked the feel of it when he could play with it like this with no product weighing it down.

Eddie pulled off to lick sloppily up and down the length of Richie’s dick, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes. The look in his eyes was one of submission, but also pleading.

Richie knew exactly what he wanted.

Eddie licked his way back up to the head of Richie’s cock and wrapped his lips around the tip, still looking up at Richie with wide eyes. When he started to sink down, Richie laced his fingers into his hair and pushed him forcefully all the way down on his dick.

Eddie choked and sputtered, his airway completely cut off. His lips were all the way down at the base of Richie’s dick, and the tip of it was so far back in his throat he couldn’t help but gag.

Richie held him there, both of them intensely maintaining eye contact. Eddie gazed up at him, his beautiful brown eyes full of complete submission; he’d almost look innocent if he didn’t have a cock all the way down his throat.

Richie waited until he saw tears start to spring up in the corners of Eddie’s eyes before he finally relented his grip and allowed Eddie to pull back off.

Eddie gasped noisily, desperately gulping down air. His face was red and flushed from oxygen deprivation, his head spun, and tears spilled out of his eyes to roll down his cheeks.

Richie waited patiently, his stomach still fluttering with anticipation. He was giving Eddie the chance to catch his breath before they continued, as well as the opportunity to use their safe word if he felt so inclined.

But once Eddie’s breath had evened back out, he just looked up at Eddie with that same submissive look and said “Thank you, Daddy” in a raspy, fucked out voice that went straight to Richie’s dick.

Richie leaned forward, cupping Eddie’s cheek and tilting his head back slightly, running a thumb over Eddie’s swollen, spit-slick lower lip.

“Yeah, you like choking on your Daddy’s cock?” he leered down at Eddie, entertaining himself with the way Eddie’s lustful eyes widened.

Eddie nodded immediately, feeling unsure about his ability to speak after the way his voice had rasped before. He swallowed hard, then parted his lips and allowed Richie’s thumb to slip into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it to suck.

Richie hummed softly at the feeling, smirking down at Eddie where he was still kneeling in front of him. He pulled his thumb out of Eddie’s mouth and ran it back over his lips.

“Am I a good boy, Daddy?” he rasped out, pleading eyes looking up at Richie where he was hovering over him.

Richie was about to answer in the affirmative, so distracted by the beauty in front of him that he almost forgot his persona, but he caught himself just in time.

“No,” he answered sternly, and Eddie pouted up at him in response. “No, baby, you’re a bad boy. You know that. A good boy doesn’t enjoy choking on cock. You’re a nasty little whore and you need to be punished.”

Eddie moaned involuntarily at the verbal degradation from his lover, but he only had a moment to enjoy it before Richie’s large hands were wrapping around him in a vice grip and yanking him up. Richie manhandled him roughly so that he was bent over his lap, moving into position to spank him.

Eddie’s cock, still straining against the lacey material of his panties, was now pressed firmly against the inside of Richie’s leg, and he whimpered at the sensation as he felt Richie’s hand stroke over his lace-covered ass.

Richie couldn’t help but moan at the sight in front of him, seeing Eddie bent over his knee like this, ass up in the air and spilling out of the bottom of those sexy red panties. He ran his hand slowly down one cheek and to Eddie’s thigh, then over to the other thigh and up the other cheek to his lower back, watching the way Eddie shivered at his touch.

He raised his hand up, holding it in the air for a moment until he saw Eddie squirm slightly in anticipation, before bringing it down hard on one cheek, immediately raising it back up and delivering an equally hard hit to the other cheek.

Richie spanked him a few more times, making Eddie whimper and writhe on his lap, rutting his hard cock up against Richie’s leg, trying to get some release.

Richie hesitated for a moment, hand hovering above Eddie’s ass, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he looked at how red the skin was underneath the see-through lace. Even though they’d had many conversations about it, and he’d now had some time to come around to the idea, he still worried sometimes when it came to hurting Eddie like this. He’d just never imagined ever striking his husband in any context, and occasionally that small seed of doubt would worm its way into his mind.

Able to sense the unease coming from Richie, Eddie pushed himself up, rearranging himself so that he was sitting on Richie’s lap, facing him with a leg on either side. He cupped Richie’s cheek and looked into his eyes, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a comforting smile. Richie returned the smile, placing his hands back on Eddie’s slender hips, feeling grateful as always that he and Eddie had such an intimate bond that allowed them to read each other’s emotions almost better than they could read their own.

“You, uh…” Richie rubbed his thumbs soothingly over Eddie’s hip bones. “You know that I respect you, right?”

Eddie exhaled through his nose in a small laugh, and Richie chuckled lightly in response, shaking his head at his own trepidations. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, resting his elbows on those broad shoulders and pulling him in for a quick, but loving kiss.

“Yes, Richie,” he responded after pulling away. “I know you respect me. Now will you please just fucking  _ dis _ respect me, already?”

They both laughed, exchanging soft and adoring kisses, until Richie slid his hands around to Eddie’s ass, giving it another firm slap before grabbing it roughly, making Eddie gasp into his mouth and pull away.

“Be careful what you ask for, baby boy,” Richie growled low in his throat, but still with a teasing smile.

He stood up quickly, tightening his grip on Eddie’s ass to hold him up, and Eddie reflexively wrapped his legs around him. Richie carried him over to the bed and threw him down on it roughly, making Eddie gasp as the wind was briefly knocked out of him. His erection had gone down slightly from Richie’s earlier discomfort, but after being picked up and tossed around like that it was back in full force.

Richie dove into the nightstand drawer for lube and tossed it onto the bed next to Eddie. He undressed swiftly, unbuttoning and shucking his dress shirt before stripping off his undershirt and dropping both his slacks and his boxers, sighing with relief as his erection was finally freed from its confines. He climbed onto the bed with Eddie, who was hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his panties. 

Richie’s hand shot out and grabbed Eddie’s wrist roughly, stopping him.

“Don’t you dare take those panties off,” Richie ordered.

Eddie emitted a strangled moan. His cock was straining so hard against the panties, just begging to be released.

Richie pushed Eddie’s legs up so that his feet were flat against the mattress and hooked a finger into the panties to pull them roughly to the side, exposing his hole. He prepped him quickly; it was usually an activity he took his time with, enjoying watching Eddie come apart on his fingers. But he was so worked up after that strip tease, and he could tell Eddie was as well. Eddie almost seemed to be throbbing, pulsating throughout his entire body as Richie fingered him.

Richie couldn’t help but moan low in his throat when he finally slid his cock into Eddie. No matter how many times they had sex, this moment would always elevate him to a higher plane of existence. Nothing would ever compare to that first moment of being inside Eddie’s tight heat, of feeling their bodies join together like this. And then the additional feeling of those soft panties rubbing against the side of his cock on the way in...

He felt Eddie clench around him, and took that as a signal for him to start moving. He wrapped his hands around Eddie’s slender hips as he started thrusting, maneuvering him up and down to meet each one of his thrusts.

“Ohhhhh…  _ yes _ , Daddy,” Eddie moaned in pleasure as he wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, hooking his ankles at the small of Richie’s back.

_ Oh, fuck _ . Somehow Richie had forgotten about the stockings. He’d been so caught up in seeing his cock slide in and out of Eddie, everything else had just melted away. But once he felt Eddie wrap his legs around him, and he felt that soft, silky material surrounding him, all over his bare skin, he almost had an embarrassing case of premature ejaculation on his hands.

He slowed down his pace a little, switching to long, deep thrusts and bottoming out on each one. The change in rhythm caused Eddie’s breath to hitch, and he let his head fall back against the pillows, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut.

Richie’s hand shot forward, roughly grabbing Eddie’s chin and yanking his head back up off the pillow.

“You fucking look at me, slut,” Richie growled, and Eddie obediently opened his eyes.

“I-I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” Eddie whimpered. “Your cock is just so good…”

“Yeah?” Richie’s hand slid down to Eddie’s throat and wrapped around it, feeling him swallow hard under his hand. “Yeah, you like getting fucked by your Daddy’s cock?”

Eddie let out a small whine in response, and Richie immediately tightened his grip around his throat, squeezing firmly and making Eddie’s already huge eyes go even wider.

“I asked you a fucking question, whore,” Richie spat out debasingly.

He entertained himself for a bit by watching Eddie struggle to respond while his air supply was cut off, then finally relented his grip and allowed Eddie to choke out a response.

“Yes… yes yes yes, I like it, Daddy. Please, Daddy, please…”

“Please  _ what _ , whore?”

“Please…” he was gasping, neck red from Richie’s hand. “Please, fuck me like you hate me, Daddy.”

Richie’s eyes went wide; he felt Eddie’s words hit him simultaneously in the pit of his stomach and in his throbbing erection. 

Only a few months prior, hearing Eddie say that would have probably triggered an aneurysm in him; he would have been up for three weeks straight picking it apart and agonizing over the implications for their relationship.

Tonight, he just took a deep breath and told himself,  _ “Don’t think, just act.” _

He surged forward, grabbing Eddie’s slender wrists in each of his hands and pinning them roughly to the bed above Eddie’s head. He completely abandoned the slow, steady pace and began fucking into him rapidly, almost brutally, snapping his hips on every thrust in. He was fucking Eddie so hard he was actually moving up the bed, inch by inch, on every thrust.

Eddie was struggling to keep his eyes open; as much as he was loving gazing into the look of dark lust on Richie’s face, every instinct within him wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back as Richie pounded into him. He managed to maintain the eye contact, but he couldn’t hold back the noises that were coming out of him no matter how hard he tried: moans and whimpers and outright screams at the brutal fucking he was receiving.

“That’s it, take your Daddy’s cock. That’s all you’re good for, taking cock,” Richie degraded, his breath hot on Eddie’s face as he hovered above him.

Richie shifted slightly, easily wrapping one hand around both of Eddie’s wrists and keeping them pinned down above his head, while his other hand came down to wrap back around his throat, squeezing more whimpers out of him.

Eddie couldn’t explain it, but something about Richie using his size and strength to exert dominance over him was like an aphrodisiac. Feeling the way Richie held him down so easily, in combination with the rough fucking he was receiving, and the feel of his leaking cock rubbing against the soft material of his panties… it was just too much. He choked out Richie’s name as he spilled over the edge, coming all over the inside of the panties.

Richie released his grip on his throat, moving his hand back up to cup Eddie’s face and stroke his cheek gently and he shuddered through his orgasm.

He’d squeezed his eyes shut as he came; he just couldn’t help it. But after riding out the final wave, he opened them up again, looking up at Richie with blissed-out wonder as he pulled out of him and began jacking himself off over him.

Richie sunk his teeth into his lower lip, his brow furrowed as his fist flew over his cock. Eddie only looked up at him with wide, submissive eyes, full of complete adoration, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his mouth to press kisses to the palm.

The softness of Eddie’s lips against his hand was the thing that finally pushed him over the edge. He came hard on Eddie’s panties, white streaks coating the lacey red material and mixing with Eddie’s come that had soaked through from the inside.

Richie collapsed on top of Eddie, unable to keep holding himself up anymore. He then tried to roll off of him, but Eddie made a noise and immediately wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place.

Richie smiled into Eddie’s neck and laid a kiss on the sweaty skin. Eddie would often get needy and clingy like this after sex, even long before they started experimenting with BDSM. Some might find it annoying or obsessive, but Richie had always found it endearing.

“You okay, baby?” Richie mumbled into his neck between kisses. “I’m gonna go get a towel.”

Eddie whimpered in response and tightened his grip when Richie tried to pull away.

“I’ll come back, baby. I promise.”

Eddie let out another small whimper in protest, but loosened his grip on Richie’s neck and allowed him to pull away. 

Richie climbed off the bed and started to make his way across the en suite bathroom, moving the chair and the table back to their place in the corner of the room. He ran the water in the sink until it got warm, wetting a small hand towel to bring back for Eddie, grabbing Eddie’s phone off the table on his way back.

Eddie hadn’t moved a muscle from where Richie had left him; he was still splayed out on the bed, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. He hummed in happiness when he felt Richie start to wipe him down with the warm towel.

Richie cleaned all the come and lube off of Eddie’s exposed skin, then stripped off his panties and stockings to wipe down the rest of him. Once he was cleaned off, he covered Eddie with the comforter, making him let out another happy noise in response as he curled in on himself.

Richie gathered up all their discarded clothes and tossed them into the laundry bin, as well as the towel and Eddie’s lingerie, which he held in his hands for an extra moment before tossing in the hamper.

“Where did you even get these?” he asked as he ran his thumb over the soft material again. “And when did you get them?”

“Mmmm… ordered them online,” Eddie responded sleepily from where he was nuzzling into the pillows.

Richie went back to their bed, sliding under the covers next to Eddie and putting his glasses on the nightstand before laying on his side to face him. Eddie rolled over to face him as well, stroking his fingers through Richie’s dark chest hair.

“They arrived last week,” he continued, looking up at Richie with a gentle smile and tired eyes. “I’d been waiting for the right time to… I just, I wasn’t sure if you’d like them, or if you’d think it was weird or something. And then tonight, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, actually. After my shower, I was getting dressed for our date night, and I just… put them on, I guess.”

“Well I’m glad you did. Jesus, Eddie, seeing you in that lingerie was just…”

Richie trailed off, but Eddie got the point. A flush creeped over his cheeks and neck.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“We should get you some more.”

“Maybe you could pick some out for me.”

“I would love that.”

Richie had been gradually leaning in, and he punctuated his last sentence by capturing Eddie’s lips in his and giving him a deep kiss. Eddie sighed in contentment against Richie’s lips, and Richie pulled away to press kisses to Eddie’s forehead, cheek, nose, and chin before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him tightly into his chest.

Eddie eagerly cuddled into him, tucking his head under Richie’s chin and intertwining their bare legs. Richie smiled as he pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head and buried his face in his hair, revelling in the feel of Eddie’s skin against his. They didn’t sleep naked often, even after sex, but Richie always enjoyed it when they did. It was usually only when they were both too tired or too drunk or both to bother with pajamas. 

“Best date night ever,” Eddie mumbled into his chest.

“Agreed,” Richie responded into Eddie’s hair.

They cuddled for a few minutes, and Richie was already starting to drift off to sleep when Eddie abruptly pulled away.

“What are you… oh come on.”

Eddie had grabbed his phone off the nightstand where Richie had left it for him and was setting a 6am alarm.

“Ugh, you’re not gonna get up and go jogging, are you?” Richie inquired, clear disgust in his voice.

“Hey, you can always get up and jog with me,” Eddie responded as he set his phone back on the nightstand before turning and snuggling back into Richie’s arms.

“Uhhh… pass,” Richie mumbled as he pulled Eddie back in close and nuzzled back into his hair. “I’ll have breakfast ready when you get back, how about that?”

“Sounds like a good deal. Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you too, Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's another one! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope y'all liked it.  
> I'm already about halfway through my next thing (because what the hell else am I gonna do), but I'm really really excited about it so far, it's them getting engaged!! (And of course they gotta consummate the engagement, because duh)  
> So if that sounds like something you're into, check back for that soon!


End file.
